1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal allowing at least part of a display unit to be bent or flexed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may include all devices having a battery and a display unit configured to display information on the display unit using power supplied from the battery, and formed to be carried by a user. The mobile terminal may include a device for recording and playing a video and a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), and may include glasses, a watch, and a game machine, and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Such a mobile terminal has been evolved into various types of designs, and the efforts for developing the mobile terminal in a more novel form have been carried out to meet the needs of a user who wants to have more novel various designs. The new form may include structural changes and improvements for allowing the user to use the mobile terminal in a more convenient manner. For one of the structural changes and improvements, studies on a mobile terminal allowing at least part of the display unit to be bent or flexed have been carried out.